Gravity Falls vs Devilman
by TrevorthemanwiththeplanIguess
Summary: Dipper and Mabel head back to Gravity Falls for the summer, they had such an insane time last year, however not even saving the world could prepare them for whats to come; abnormalities from the actual depths of Hell. They then meet with these two demon hunters wandering the world searching and killing demons. The end is near, or do we still have time? I have no idea.


"AAH!" Dipper woke up from a bad dream, it was that same dream where everyone he knew and loved was eaten by these flying demons, and one of them had his head. He hasn't been feeling well at the start of this summer, but he's visiting Gravity Falls again after what seemed like an eternity away. After what happened that summer, such a place felt like home to him, he had friends and family that understood him better than anyone else in his life, and he really did feel himself grow, especially when he helped the save the world. It's a long story.

"Mmm-" Mabel, his twin sister, woke up right beside him. His yelp was more than enough to get her out of her dreams of pink fluffy winged unicorns dancing on rainbows and eating them and going berserk. "Dipper are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, just that dream again" Mabels voice was just enough to get dipper back in reality, everything was fine now.  
"Geez, you've had the same dream for a month, I hope you're not just saying that to suppress how you truly feel. Because from experience that doesn't help out." Mabel was worried about her brother's condition, it kept him up, and for once it wasn't from some much older crush.

"I-I hope not too, ugh." Dipper clutched onto his face "Hey when did you get all science-y all of a sudden?"

"That's not science-y, that's just being open to yourself. What, is me using big words too weird for you?" Mabel chuckled.  
"I don't know, maybe? Oh whatever, I'm just happy to be back" Dipper said.

Mabel smiled "Yeah, I miss this place, except for the whole, mystical monsters conspiracy end of the world almost dying, thing."  
"Hahah, yeah, wow, it, was a trip" Dipper looked out the bus and saw that tourist trap sign, and he was brought back to wonderland, "Gravity Falls". Mabel hugged Dipper's arm, they were so happy to be back.

Not too far off from the bus, there was an old timey car, driven by a devilishly handsome blonde and his rather scruffy looking friend.  
"Gravity Falls. Kind of an oxymoronic name, don't you think?" the blonde asked.  
"It's a play on words, Ryo." Akira was rubbing his eyes, he was tired from staying up all night watching the road as they drive miles. They have a proposition planned for whoever they had to meet, but whoever it was, it will end in probably the most improbable way.

Ryo and Akira arrive in Gravity Falls with the intent of searching for a man named "Stanford Pines". They asked around town and each of them said he runs the Mystery Shack. The two head over there passing by a stone statue of a flat pyramid with an eye, a top hat and arms, must be there to set the mood.

They arrive and Ryo takes a good look at the run down building and notice the "Mystery Shack" sign was missing an S. Ryo chuckles, "Heh, Mystery Hack." "That must be who runs this joint" Akira yawned and they walked right in. They were greeted by a bored out of her mind redhead.

"Good afternoon, miss. I am Ryo Asuka, and this is my friend, Akira Fudo" Ryo greeted her

"Hey, name's Wendy and welcome to the mystery shack, home of the world's greatest mysteries and yadda yadda." The red head couldn't be bothered.

"Yes this place is brimming with mystery alright." Ryo looked around.

"Yeah, like how could anyone fall for this crud?" Akira was holding onto a pine hat.

Ryo glares at Akira, "Akira, how rude. I apologize for my friend, he's uh, rough around the edges so to speak."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm with your friend, this place is just so run down and filled with junk I dunno how anyone could come here, I'm just here to make a living." The redhead shrugs.

"Well we must do things we don't wish to do in order to do the things that we do wish to do" Ryo said. "Yeah. So what are here for?" The redhead asked.

"We're looking a mister Stanford Pines, we were told that he runs this place. We have something we need to discuss" Ryo brings out this file folder.

The redhead looked at it for a bit,

"Unfortunately he isn't here right now, however I'll make sure to tell him you were here, sorry" The redhead shrugged again.

"No please, it's fine, he's a busy man, I can tell from the kind of man Stanford is" Ryo said.

So Ryo and Akira head off, and they coincidentally pass by Mabel and Dipper. Ryo got to take a look at Mabel's sweater, it had a cute picture on it. "Was that a unicorn cat?" Ryo was confused but thought it was cute.

Dipper and Mabel walk onto the shack.

"Shut, up!" Wendy slams her desk.

Dipper and Mabel both yell "Wendy!" And they all get into one happy group hug.

"Dudes!" Out comes a well dressed fat Latino man and he hugs all of them at once.

"Hey Soos" Dipper greeted.

"Heh, Hey Soos" Mabel chuckled at the double meaning.

"Oh dudes we were waiting for you, so you're back for the whole summer again?" Soos was all eager.

"Yep, let's hope there's a lot less weirdings this year" Dipper said.

"Don't worry" Soos let them all go "Most of the weird stuff are just harmless visitors looking for something to eat, and they eat steel"

"Think Gnomes but less freaky" Wendy added.

"Alright, that's great to hear." Dipper then sees the stack of blue tree hats hanging on this rack. While Mabel goes on to tell Wendy her stories about her school crushes, Dipper walks over and puts one on, and with that, he knew he was home.

"So where's Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Oh dudes, him and Ford are around the world, remember? Fighting weird stuff that's everywhere, not just here. That's why I'm in charge of this place, while they save the world again and again and again" Soos was eager just from saying all that, he can't get enough of taking charge of the Shack for world savers.

"Oh yeah, sucks he can't really hang with us this summer, but hey we got internet" Dipper said

"And they say technology makes you stupider, duuuh, I'm using sophisticated technology to make companionship so convenient!" Mabel gave a big laugh with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, how about you guys head out on the town while I manage the shack? It'll all be on me!" Soos gave an "okay" hand sign to the kids.

Everyone all agreed and they went out together in a reunion celebration.

But before Dipper could leave with them, Soos tells him that Stanford left him a journal that he wrote about more of the world's anomalies. Soos gives him the journal, it had a golden hand printed on it with 6 fingers. He smiles and runs back to his friends to have a fun day.

Meanwhile Ryo and Akira were eating at a diner, just wondering where the heck is this Stanford Pines.

"You think that hag is avoiding us?" Akira aggressively chewed on his fries.

"That's too quick to assume, chances are he's just not ready to help us with our predicament" Ryo munched on his burger "What is even in these?"

"How long can this guy even hide? Sooner or later he's gonna get mauled or even turn into one of them" Akira finished up his meal, he's a fast eater.

"I'm sure he's still around, maybe he's just working on his own solutions to this event" Ryo finished up his meal.

"Ryo, you are so bright, yet so dim" Akira joked.

"And you are so dim yet so bright" Ryo joked.

Just then Akira noticed that Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were eating at a table not so far off from them. He then noticed a Journal that Dipper was reading. Dipper then got up to go read outside and Akira just followed him out. Akira then walked up to Dipper quietly.

"Hey, kid"

Dipper looked back.

"Um, hey"

"Name's Akira, Japanese, just enjoying the summer out in the states"

"Um, Dipper, American, and yeah, summers are great"

"Okay let's cut to the chase, that journal you have, may I take a look at it?"

Dipper got a bit concerned "Uhh, don't know why you would, it's just a messy picture book of a lot of weird stuff"

Akira was getting impatient "Well maybe I'm into messy books with weird stuff, I've never seen that book anywhere else, I mean who has 6 fingers anyway? So that's why I want to look at it, now may I have it or not?"

"I'd rather you not look at it-"

Akira interrupted "and why not? You got nudes of your cougar of a red head girlfriend? You got an embarrassing picture of you a Christmas party kissing your pastel sister? Kid, all I want is to take a peek in their Godforsaken book"

"Do you even know what this book is?"

"Yes, it's ajournal is written by a man documenting the mysteries and the abnormalities of Gravity Falls, me and my friend are here to meet with the author of those journals to have a talk about these abnormal beings from the actual depths of Hell that have been appearing around here. Now give me that book or else"

Holy crud, this guy knew a lot, but he doesn't look like a trustworthy man.

"Okay, look, I don't care how much you know, but the way you're all threatening me to give it to you leads me to believe you have some bad intentions. So why don't you back off?!"

Just then, they heard everyone in the diner screaming, the diner itself began to shake, and a civilian was thrown out a window by a tentacle. Akira and Dipper rush inside to see what's was going on, and there was a waitress who now had eyes coming out of her mouth, tentacles coming out of her back, her breasts were both mouths with fangs, and her arms and legs are now bird claws.  
"What in the what's going on?!" Dipper was beyond freaking out, he was looking for wherever the Hell his friends were and they were behind the waitress hiding under a table.

Akira just gives a devilish grin and the waitress lunges towards him, and he grabs her by the throat giving a her a grip so tight her veins burst. Akira then throws her out of the diner and he jumps out onto her making her cough up blood, he then punches the face inside her mouth and yanks it out, thus killing the beast.

Needless to say, Dipper saw the whole thing, and he was traumatized by it all. His friends come out of the table with Mabel hugging Dipper.

"Dipper! Are you okay?"

Dipper was silent for a some seconds.

"What? What even was that that, thing?"

"That was a demon" Ryo walked over to the gang "and they've been wreaking terror on the world, and now they're terrorizing Gravity Falls. This is why we need to talk with Stanford"


End file.
